I'd Rather Go Blind
by bregirl2012
Summary: Jacob leaves for a year and then comes back to find someone unexpected with a surprise of his own. Will things change for the good or for the bad? Will Ana revile her secret to the pack? what will happen when her cousins come to town ? there's allot to be delta with and a lot to be forgiving, secrets within the pack. what happens when the Cullen s show up again?
1. Where it begins

Id rather go blind

Chapter1

(unknown pov)

''So you telling me this gone be the last time I ever see you?" Anastasia said to Jacob

"So you better make it count" Jacob said

"Oh it anit gone get no better than this." Ana said

Meanwhile the whole entire wolf pack was there to support on her first day at her job. Anastasia worked at the local dinner in La push Washington .

Mat her boss called her up to the stage ….

Here's Anastasia smith singing one of the one and only Etta James hit singles id rather go blind .

Anastasia looked out at the audience and be gone to sing

Something told meIt was over (yeah)When I saw youAnd her talkingSomething deepDownIn my soul said"Cry Girl" (cry cry)When I saw youAnd that girlWalking around

"Emily I think there something wrong with Ana " Paul said

"Paul there's nothing wrong with my sister" Emily said

Meanwhile Sam just sat next to his wife and watched his sister in law sing. Him being Alfa could feel something was very off

Anastasia pov

I walked up to the stage and took the microphone from mat

The band started to play the beat and all I could do was let me body flow to the beat. I kept replying what Jacob said to me. He said that he was leaveing with Isabella swan for a year . He sat in the back of the café by the exit. Than I started to sing

Something told meIt was over (yeah)When I saw youAnd her talkingSomething deepDownIn my soul said"Cry Girl" (cry cry)When I saw youAnd that girlWalking aroundOooooI would ratherI would ratherGo blind boyThan to see youWalk awayFrom me chile No, noOooooSo you seeI love youSo muchThat I don't wantTo watch youLeave me babyMost of allI just don'tI just don't wantTo be free noOoooOoooI was justI was justI was justSitting hereThinkingOf your kiss and yourWarm embrace yeah

(Ana pov)

I looked Jacob right in his eyes as sung tears fallind down my cheeks like ran drops from the sky. I watched him and Bella walk out the door. Jacob look back one last time as he was leaving .

When the reflection

In a glass that

I held to my lips

Now baby (yeah, yeah)

Revealed these tears

That are on my face

Oooo

And baby, baby, baby

I would rather be

Be blind boy than

To walk away walk away

From me yeah

And baby ,baby, baby

Id rather be blind boy

Then to see you

Walk away

Walk away from me

(Baby ,baby, baby)

(Baby, baby, baby)

Ever body clapped I ran off the stage I could here somebody calling my name I knew it was Sam but I couldn't turn around I had to keep going.

When I got to the back Sam came around the corner.

(Sam pov)

I knew something was wrong Anastasia kept looking in this one particular spot when I look to see who is was it was Jacob.

When she finished singing she took off running of the the stage crying . I called her name and ran after her.

"Anastasia whats wrong why are you crying" ? was that Jacob and Bella I just seen leave ?

"I talked to Jacob before the show he told me that he was leaving with Bella but he was staying for the show." Anastasia said

I looked at her with sympathy.

"Anastasia if he want to be with a pale face than his own imprint than let him. Its going to hurt him the most because of the imprint pull." I said

She looked at me and said Sam that's not all ….

I m a month and a half pregnant you cant tell because I wear big shirts and dresses. I was going to tell him after the show but he gave me his news first. Sam I cant take care of no baby on my own . I'm already living with you guys that's bad enough now I'm adding a baby in to this drama

She started crying again , i started to say something to her but everybody came around the corner.

And so we told them what happened Emily and everybody Elsa was mad but Ana knew she had all of us to help her and my little niece or nephew.

(Ana pov)

This happened over a year ago. Now here I am proud mother of two twins a girl and a boy . William Jason black was name after my father and Jacobs father . And Sarah Ana black named after our mothers.

Mama William & Sarah said.

Hey Ana


	2. hurt

There's going to be some lemons later on in the story

Please review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 2

(Ana pov)

Mama I heard Sarah and William say from the car seats .

"Hey Ana " Sam said

Hey Sam how where my babies behaving while they where at your house. You see after all that drama Sam and the pack and Billy cant forget about him. All pitched in to bye me a house it had three bed rooms, and two baths , a two living rooms one was for the kids the other was for company , dinner room with a huge kitchen, did I forget to mint chin I love too cook. But anyways I was grateful for what they have done for me . Right now the twins share a room until there older so the second bed room is taken by Seth I love that kid . He imprinted on Sarah .

Sam look at them with a big smile . "They were great , had not one problem with them." Sam and Emily watched them for me during the day while I was in school .

I have one more course to take before I become a physical therapist.

" umm Ana there's something I have to tell you, its important'' Sam said

I look at Sam I could tell something was wrong by the way he kept looking at the twins. What ever it was I didn't want my babies to be involved.

"Okay Sam let me put them down for a nap than we can talk. " When I got back to front room Sam was sitting on the lazy boy.

So Sam what did you to tell me ?

(Sam pov)

Ana took the kids to there rooms so they could take a nap. I sat down on the sofa and waited for her to come back. All I could think about was that was that Jacob was back with Bella . They where coming to Billy house around 8:30 for dinner to talk about something . Billy and everybody really did miss Jacob but we just didn't mention him when we where around Ana.

I came back to reality when I heard foot steps come down the hallway.

She sat down on the sofa . "Soo what did you have to tell me that was so important ? Because I'm really on a time crunch. I was suppose to take the twins to see Billy at 6:30 .'' Its all ready 6:00 so we are going to have to make this quick and it's a Friday so where going to be there longer . Ana said .

"Well'' I begun to say but I couldn't force my self to say it I knew that if I told her she would be very hurt and than there's the right thing to do tell her . But I just couldn't . I know she's going to hate me when she get there and find them there but that's just the risk I was willing to take I don't like to see her cry she like a little sister to me and Jacob was a touchy thing to her .

"Well, I was going to tell you me and Emily really enjoy spending time with the twins .''

"Okay "she chuckled . That was the important thing you had to tell me ? She said

Yea , I have to go Emily wants me to go bye some steaks for the bonfire tonight at 9:00. It wasn't like I was lying or anything Emily really did want me to bye some steaks.

Ana showed me to the door and I got in my truck waved good bye one more time and than drove off to the store.

(Ana pov)

Okay that was weird of Sam but o well I got to go and get the twins ready to see there grandpa. They loved going to see Billy , he always give them something. There so spoiled I swear but hey there little and there his only grand kids right now .

"Come babies wake up where going to papa house.'' I said to them. Billy had them call him papa because he wanted them to have a special name for them to call him .

I got Sarah dressed first and put in her car seat and than I got William dressed . They had on his and hers matching outfits they where so cute.

I put them and the car and got in the drivers seat .I turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs bye Alicia keys came on . I started to sing along with her….

_Ummmm hmmm ohh oh oh ummm_

_Some people live for the fortune , some people live just for the fame'_

_Some people live for the power yeah_

When the twins where born I would sing to them every night before I put them to bed. They where in the back see making cute little cooing noises.

The song was ending when I pulled up to Billy house

_If I anit got you with me baby see nothing in this whole world don't_

_If I aint got you with babyyyy._

I noticed there was this truck in the drive way I never seen before. I got the twins bag and car seats out the car and walked to the front door I could here people talking but I couldn't make out the voices.

I knocked on the door , I heard Billy say coming .

Sarah begun to whine, which mean either she was hungry or wet.

Billy answered the door with a shocked look on his face. ''A….a…Ana what are you doing here ?"He said

Umm I deiced that today the twins should spend some time with there papa. I said to him . He looked at me with a worried expression . He just sat there and stared at us it was being to drizzle a little bit.

Umm Billy are you going to let us in our are you going to let us stand out here and get wet ? I asked him by that time Sarah and William where both crying. Billy moved to the side to let us in. as I walked in to the living room I could here Rachel and Paul laughing with these two unfamiliar voices . I turned the corner to find two people I though I would never see again Bella and Jacob, not only that her stomach was big… I just froze

"Ana" I heard some body call out. I could move , all I could do was just stand there frozen with the twins in my arms crying with tears running down my cheeks .

(Jacob pov)

I finally got belly to leave Edward , now's she pregnant with my child and where married. I knew that leaving Ana that night at the dinner was wrong but I was , I mean still am in love with Bella to care. Bella and I decide to go back to forks because we missed our friends and family. I knew some of the wolves hate me problem still do but I don't care.

I called Billy and told him we where coming back to forks . I already bout a house on the reservation so we where already set.

Friday midday…..

"Bella come on where going to be late ." I said

When she got ready we pulled up to Billy house and was greeted bye him and Rachel and I cant forget about Paul. He imprinted on my sister two days be fore I left home.

We where in the living room playing games and talking . With my wolf super hearing I heard a car pull up in the drive way. Paul look at me with a worried expression, but didn't say anything .

Somebody knocked on the door I was about to answer it until Billy said he got because we just got here so we should just relax.

I heard Billy say Ana , that's a name I though I would never here again . Paul kept looking at me so I just stayed seated and continued talking to my sister.

Me Paul heard her say Billy are you going to let me and your grand kids stand out here and get all wet or are you going to let us in. I gave Paul a what the fuck look , he just kept his head down and didn't say anything.

As Ana walked in I heard two babies crying . I looked up at her and she had he eyes dead locked on Bella's stomach.

Ana what are you doing here I heard my sister say .I couldn't even take my eyes off of her she was even more beautiful from the last time I say her .

"Ana" Rachel said I asked you a question .

Ana snapped out of it and said to Rachel " I just wanted to bring the twins by to see you all. '' she had tears running down her cheeks .

I sat the dumfounded by what she just said I cant believe they didn't tell me I had a kid , not just one but two a girl and a boy.

I begun to shake and Paul jumped up an dragged me out sided . I phased right there Paul let out a whole to signal all of the wolves . All I could think about was the way Ana looked at me before I left….

**I don't know how long this story is going to be but there is going to be a little drama here and there . Please review and tell me what you think . (: And also stay tuned to find out what's going to happen in the next chapter !**


	3. life really sucks

Chapter three

Meanwhile…

(ana pov)

After Jacob walked out I had to try and calm my babies down. But they kept crying Rachel tried to help me calm the down. Bella just sat there staring at us I want to punch her so bad but you know I have better control over my self, and plus my babies where in the room.

" Rachel can you lay William on his stomach like I just did Sarah ?"

Rachel laid him on his stomach like I asked.

Ana can you enlighten and tell me how's this going to stop them from crying" Rachel said with an confused look.

Rachel just do as I ask you can you get you laptop go on you tube and type in A la nanita nana nanita instrumental its from one of the Disney movies . Rachel look at me as I started patting them on the back and singing …

**A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella**

**Mi niña tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea**

**A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella**

**Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea ,bendito sea**

**Fuentectia, que corre clara y Sonora**

**Ruisenor que en la sevla cantando llora**

**Calla mientras la cuna se balancea **

**A la nanaita nana, nanita ella **

**A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella**

**Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea **

**Fuentecita, que corre clara y Sonora **

**Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora**

**Calla mientras lacuna se balancea **

**A la nanita nana , nanita ella **

And it was like as on queue the twins fell a sleep and Paul and Jacob came bussing threw the door I was getting the twins to gather so we could leave but some ones warm hands grabbed my arm I knew it wasn't Paul so it had to be Jacob. I snatched my arm away picking up a very sleeping William and just held him , I look at Jacob .

"I knew we need to talk but this is not the time nor the place ".

I pulled out my cell phone and called Leah it ringed for awhile until she finally answered "hello''

"Umm Leah can you do me a hug favor and come and get the twins from Billy's" ? " sure why not, do the have every thing because im assuming their going to be staying with me tonight" lead asked

"yeah they have everything thank you sooo much I owe ya one'' I said . Leah told me she was going to be here in a hour or so , so I look past Jacob to Billy .

" Billy" I said as I look at him "umm is it okay if the twins stay here until Leah come she said she be here in a hour or so"

"Sure its why not Rachel and Paul's here to help with them.

" thanks" I said and than walked out the door with Jacob high on my tail I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone until we talk so I just forgot about getting in my car and decided to just walk to first beach . I sat down on a long and just stared at the waves crashing in the near by cliff.

And than he sat next to me we didn't say any thing we just sat there. Begun to say something but to only be cut off by him…..

"Ana I know you hate me" (yea right hate is the word he used I more like despise him I thought to my self) he continued "shit while you playing I hate myself right now to

"why" I said in a hushed tone .

"why what" he said

"why did you leave me ,us why did you leave your own imprint for a girl who wanted to become a bloodsucker , not only that but marry him so tell me why did you do it ?" I said with pure anger .

"Ana" he said I look at him for an explanation , but it seemed he couldn't give one so I stood up and begun to walk away until he yelled "because I loved her so much that I couldn't help but go with what I felt" I turned around and looked at him with tears pouring down my face . And on top of that it also begun to rain again .

"Jacob please tell me you have a better reason than that, because if you loved her so much you wouldn't of have followed me down the to the beach" I looked at him dead in his eyes

"Ana I cant give you a better one but all I want to know is are the twins my kids" he asked

I looked at him like he had two heads, did he just ask me if our babies where his I started to shouted but than I looked at him and said "Jacob did you really think I would sleep with anybody here im your imprint not some whore that you had a one night stand with." I couldn't believed he asked me that .

"okay than Ana can I at least get to know there names "? He asked I looked at him and said "let's head back and you can just meet them''. As much as I hated it he is there father.

When we got back to Billy's Leah was there and ready to leave before I told here to hold on. "Leah can you give me Sarah and William?" I watched as Leah took Sarah out first and handed her to me than she did the following with William. BElla looked at me and rolled her eyes as Jacob sat next to me. I hand him William first since he was the first to be born and will be come alpha if he chooses to …..

"Jacob I would like you to meet William Jason Black, he was born September 04, 2012 at 1:04 am" I said as I handed him Sarah and took William back. "And now your hold Sarah Ana black, she was also born September 04, 2012 but at 1:24 am". Jacob sat there staring at them. I begun telling him about them "since they where born a month a head of time they where premature babies, but they are very healthy now there both about to turn two they both where walk at 10 months and are very smart, now that you have met them and know a little about them we are going to get going because its past there bed time and the staying with lead to night so I should leave to" I said

I helped Leah put the twins in the car and as I started throw the front door I could here Bella yelling. " why did that whore have to show up when we where here with her buster kids that are probley not yours" I walked in looked her dead in the eyes and said " im not the ones that has slept with some one imprint and now married to him while your still sneaking off when you get a chance to see you precisions blood suckers, I can take you calling me names but you will not call my babies names now Jacob I wont have a problem with you visiting them but you're going to be known as uncle Jake because I don't want them in all this mess ." I grab my iphone and purse and left.

I was pissed how could she stand there and say that about my babies there a lot I can take but her disrespecting my babies is out of the question so I decide to hit up my best friends who are also my cousins Ava ,Maggie ,Nicky, and lily . You see there's a lot of thing my grandmother have kept from the family one of the things is that me and my cousins are witches me and Emily don't have the same mom . My mother Ana was witched so that mint I was one so are Ava ,Nicky, Maggie ,and lily which is from my mom side of the family which mint we where the only witches that my grandmother have in the family besides herself and brother Alex from my mom side . Before she died she told us that we where special and that the powers that four would become stronger at the age sixteen she also gave us books, I am the strongest out of all of them but together where deadly .I have a theory that Sarah will become a witch like me her powers will problem come early do to here being a half breed but William will be a very powerful Alfa. So I decide called lily

"Lily calls Ava, Nicky and Maggie need you guy in la push ASAP.

"And why are we coming'' she said

"Because you guys are like my sisters and I need yall." she finally gave in there coming im going to try and convince them to stay they don't even know about the twins or anything inn that matter ,lets just say there going to be pissed about some of this but happy at the same time.

I than called Seth and told him that he would have to move back with his mom and sister for a while lets just say he was sad but was okay with it.

(Jacob pov)

After I phased with Paul he let out a howl for the wolves . The pack mind was filled with Ana and her kids

(_ dude when did you get back ,we missed you a lot man_

_Where glad your home well me and quill is I don't about the rest though.)_ I heard embry say

_(well he took all of us by surprise and not only that he's back he's also back with a very pregnant Bella and there married ,and on top of that Ana showed up with the twins so can you spell drama) _Paul said

_(well where's Ana now she donsent need to be there with the leech lover )_ Jared said which caused a growl from me

_(don't talk about my wife like that Jared )_ I said

_(oh what ever man don't NOBODY want you here anyways, how are you going to sit here and stick up for the leech lover she's not even you imprint Ana is and you need to smell the roses and see that and try to make things right with Ana so you could be apart of your kids life which I doubt Ana's going to let you do that after all you did fuck up BIG time )_ Jared said

Seth didn't want to talk to me I mean we used to be like brothers how's he going to be like that ? I mean I did leave my own imprint for a girl who maybe don't love me . I thought to myself

As me and Paul phased back walking to the house I heard Ana singing something the sounded Spanish but who cares she sounded beautiful .

Paul looked at me with a smile on his face and said " she don't sing anymore like she used to before you left her, the only time we every her sing is during holidays or to the twins that's it.

I looked at him and said "so that mean she quit her job at the diner'' he shook his head yea

As we where walking throw the door the song was ending and she looked up at me and than told everyone she had to make a call . We heard her on the phone with Leah after she got of the phone she turned to dad and said "do you mind keeping them until Leah comes" "sure" was what dad said and than she walked out the door I had no choice but to follow her I wanted some answers . When we can to a stop where on first beach sitting on a long. It took us for every to start talking , she was about to say something until I cut her off and said "I know you hate me right now, because right now im even hating myself" and she asked me why . At first I was confused until she said "why did you leave me'' I looked at her I could tell she was hurt so I told her why .

"Ana can I meet them"? "yea" . when we got back to Billy house she introduced me to them one at a time . I know that there birthday is September 04 which is not to far away . I could see Leah glaring at me and so was Bella but these are my kids for crying out loud.

Ana helped Leah with the twins . Bella was yelling at me and called the twins bastereds it took everything in me to not attack her.

Ana busted threw the door and started yelling at Bella.

After she left I did to , I needed a favor from somebody today was it I was divorcing Bella I can live with my imprint ,I know bellas having my baby but she wasn't my imprint.

next day…

When I got back that morning I need to talk to Bella. "Bella we need to talk'' I said . Bella looked at me and said "what do you want Jacob"

"Bella where getting a divorce I cant be with you its not right I have to fix things here with my family and with my imprint .

Bella looked at me in shocked and "and said fine stay with that whore and the baster kids I don't care lets get a divorce"

" Bella I also wont our son to so im getting a Childs lawyer" I said Bella was still staring at me and said "why would you do that Jacob this baby not even yours its Edwards '' that's when all hell broke loose I started shaking but I got better control over my self and said "get out bell and don't come back but before you go give me my ring back and sign these papers . Bella signed the papers called the blood sucks to meet her at the treaty line and than left . After she left I sat in the dark and tried to figure out how I was going to fix everything I fucked up. I knew where I had to start and it was with Ana … and than the pack

**Chapter 4 up next …**

Do you think Ana and the pack will be very forgiving or will there be some things that he must do to show he's sorry ?

**Stay tuned and tell me what should happen next….. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. drama drama drama

**I don't own any of the twilight characters Stephanie Myers I only own Ana , lily, Nicky aka Nicole and Maggie , and kaylin . **

(Ana pov)

I was so glad Leah took the twins . I waited for Lily, Maggie, Nicky, and Ava to call me back they called and told me that they would be here in a day or two. So I deiced to pull out my Toni Braxton cd , I put it in the stereo I flipped threw the cd until I found my favorite song you mean the world to me I couldn't help but sing it with her days like this is when I wished I would have never quit sing at the club.

_**If you could give me one good reason**_

_**Why I should believe you**_

_**Believe in all the things that you tell**_

_**I would sure like to believe you**_

_**My heart wants to receive you**_

_**Just make me know that you are sincere**_

_**You know I'd love for you to lead me**_

_**And follow through completely**_

_**So won't you give me all I ask for?**_

_**And if you give your very best**_

_**To bring me happiness**_

_**I'll show you just how much I adore you**_

_**'Cause you mean the world to me**_

_**You are my everything**_

_**I swear the only thing that matters**_

_**Matters to me**_

_**Oh baby, baby, baby, baby**_

_**Baby, 'cause you mean so much to me**_

I was so into the song that I didn't even notice somebody knocked on the door or even come in . I just kept dancing and singing until I turned around to see the last person I thought I would ever see , the all mighty alpha himself Jacob Black sitting on my sofa watching me . I looked at him and kept singing

_**Now it's gonna take some workin'**_

_**But I believe you're worth it**_

_**Long as your intentions are good, so good**_

_**There is just one way to show it**_

_**And boy I hope you know it**_

_**That no one could love you like I could**_

_**Lord knows I want to trust you**_

_**And always how I'd love you**_

_**I'm not sure if love is enough**_

_**And I will not be forsaken**_

_**And I hope there's no mistakin'**_

_**So tell me that you'll always be true**_

_**'Cause you mean the world to me**_

_**You are my everything**_

_**I swear the only thing that matters**_

_**Matters to me**_

_**Oh baby, baby, baby, baby**_

_**Baby, 'cause you mean so much to me, darlin'**_

_**'Cause you mean the world to me**_

_**You are my everything**_

_**I swear the only thing that matters**_

_**Matters to me**_

_**Oh baby, baby, baby, baby**_

_**Baby, 'cause you mean so much to me, baby**_

I walked up to him and grab his hand not letting go cause I knew if I didn't he would probably leave . I stop singing and let the song go on , we just looked at each other . Jacob grab me he didn't even say anything he laid me on the sofa and begun taking my clothes off I knew in the morning I was going to regret this. We made love on the sofa to Toni Braxton until we fell asleep.

Next morning)

I woke up with some warm arms wrapped around me . I thought I was dreaming until they moved I rolled over to find Jacob looking at me . I jumped up as quickly as I could .

(Jacob pov)

I knew she was going to regret this but I needed her. I woke up a little while ago I was looking at her .she just had woken up and rolled over when she seen me she jumped quick.

" Ana wait where are you going" I asked she continued to walk threw the house saying something I couldn't make out . She turned around looking at me and said " Jacob why did you this" she showed me the mark on her neck, o shit I bit her when we had sex last night .

(Ana pov)

That ass he had to gone in bite me . Shit he still married to her I started crying he looked at me .

"Ana what's wrong I didn't mean to bite you im sooo sorry honey'' I just looked at him . Until I was able to speak.

"im not crying because of the bite you ass , im crying because I just slept with a married man with a babyon the way , I look like a big whore . Sleeping with my very married baby daddy." at that point I really didn't care where Jacob went I was hoping that he'd be gone by the time I got out the shower .

But unfortunately he was still here, sitting on the sofa . "Ana" he said I looked at him . Bella got an devoice she said the baby wasn't mine but it was Edwards , im sorry for all the trouble I cause you and the pain . But I want to be with you , when I saw the twins yesterday I knew that I made a mistake by going with her.

Me I just continued to look at him as if he had to heads. Did he just say they got a divorce and the baby wasn't his ? "Jacob that doesn't change anything. If you want to be with me your going to have to prove it me .

There was a knock on the door I opened to find my cousins and Leah at the door .

I jumped on them . Than motioned for them to come in Jacob helped Leah with the twins and thin left with her.

Maggie "umm Ana who two cute little babies are these , and why was that dude here ?''she asked as she grabbed them . Lily, Ava, and Nicky looked at me with the same looked as to say girl you better start talking and fast so I began to tell them my story .

" So your telling me these are your babies and ole dude that was here is you baby daddy that is a shape shifting werewolf that that imprinted on you but

left you for a pale face whore that was going to marry a leech but married him instead got pregnant had him thinking it was his baby but need up telling him it was the leeches than they got a divorce , so he came over here yall had sex now where here With you ? Lily said.

I looked at her dumbfound .. If that's how you want to put it pretty my yea,if that's how you want to sum it up .

Ava was soo mad she made the lights blow . Nicky just sat there hugging he baby cousins , Maggie started cursing in French . I just sat there after every thing cooled down Maggie put in her Cher Lloyd cd in and when oath came on we all started singing Maggie grabbed Sarah and Nicky had William

(Maggie)

_**Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very endCause best friends, best friends don't have to pretendYou need a hand, and I'm right there right beside youYou in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you'Member the times, times, times sneaking out the houseAll of the times, times, times that you had the doubtsAnd don't forget all the trouble we got intoWe got something you can't undo, do**_

(Ava ,Nicky,& Lily)

_**Laughing so damn hardCrashed your dad's new carAll the scars we shareI promise, I swearWherever you go, just always rememberThat you got a home for now and foreverAnd if you get low, just call me wheneverThis is my oath to youWherever you go, just always rememberYou're never alone, we're birds of a featherAnd we'll never change, no matter the weatherThis is my oath to you**_

(Me )

_**I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimesI know I called you lazy, and that's most timesBut you complete me, and that's no lieYou are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tieWe in the car, sing, sing, singing our songRocking the building, tear it down, like we king kongAnd in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrongYou got the best friends sing, sing along**_

(Ava , Nicky ,& Lily)

_**Laughing so damn hardCrashed your dad's new carAll the scars we shareI promise, I swearWherever you go, just always rememberThat you got a home for now and foreverAnd if you get low, just call me wheneverThis is my oath to youWherever you go, just always rememberYou're never alone, we're birds of a featherAnd we'll never change, no matter the weatherThis is my oath to you**_(All)

_**Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **_

_**(Ava ) I'll never let you go(All) Woah, this is my oath to you(Nicky)Just thought that you should know(All) Woah, this is my oath to you**_

_**(Me & Maggie )**_

_Yeah..._

(All)

_**Wherever you go, just always rememberThat you got a home for now and foreverAnd if you get low, just call me wheneverThis is my oath to youWherever you go, just always rememberYou're never alone, we're birds of a featherAnd we'll never change, no matter the weatherThis is my oath to you**_

(All)

_**Oh Ohh(Me) You should know, you should know, you should know, you should knowYeah OhhWoah, this is my oath to you(Maggie)You're never alone, we're birds of a featherWoah, this is my oath to you**_

(Seth pov)

I walked in the house with Embry, Collin , Brady ,and kalian. We saw Ana laughing dancing and singing with these four girls and the twins we waited until the finished and started clapping they all jumped .it was funny boy they all could sing .

(Ana pov)

Seth what are you guys doing here ? I asked

They was clapping they scared the crap out of us . He walked up and to Sarah from Maggie and said " we came here to get the ps3"

"oh okay but next time call" o mean I turned around and seen Embry with Nicky , Collin with Ava , Maggie with kaylin and Brady with lily they all just imprinted.

"well since you all are all over each other boys these are my cousins Maggie and Nicky who are 19 and 20 ,lily and Ava who are both 15, and I see that you all have imprinted on them so I guess there staying now yeah for me . The girl gave me the look as if to say omfg .

Lily said " did you just say imprint omg I never wanted this . Maggie , Ava and Nicky where all sitting with there imprints .

There was a knock on the door I was so glad for it until I opened it to the infamous Bella swan standing in front on me . I said "Maggie get my phone" Maggie ran and got my phone "umm Ana what are you about to do" she asked . I dialed Jacobs number it ranged for a while until he answered

(_ Jacob black you better come and get this bitch from my house cause I swear to god if you don't I will be going to jail for life for killing a pregnant women)_ before he could say anything I hung up

(Jacob pov)

Ana just called me while I was on the phone with Rachel

"Oshit why is Bella at Ana house Rachel I have to go Anas bout to kill Bella" I call you when I get there.

I ran out the door phase and ran as fast as I could to anas

(Ana pov)

Hoe why are you here I asked her"

Bitch you ruined everything Jacob is suppose to be mine" before she could even finished I head butted her she stumbled back and tired to hit me Collin and Brady came out the house and grabbed me ,while Seth and kaylin had her Maggie and lily took the kids to there room while Ava and Nicky stood there ready for a fight . All of the Cullen's appeared out nowhere

Edward I think that's his name spoke "Bella what are you is here you know your not allowed here'' he growled at Seth and kaylin who growled back at him and pushed her towards them . The blond started to girl until lily and Maggie did the freeze spell on her she couldn't move . I snatched a arms away from Brady and Collin and got in Edwards face you and family better leave from in front of my house or me and my cousins will turn you all into bar be queue and than mad a ball of fire appear in my hand. They all nodded and left with that dirty little bimbo. Jacob came running out the trees ass they where leaving he phased to human and said "Ana are you okay" he looked my whole body I had a bruise but it was going just as it appeared.

"Umm Ana what was with the fire in you hands" Brady asked

O shit my secrets out , well all of our secret is.

**To be continued ….**

**Coming up next chapter four…..**

**How are the girls going to explain this to the boys ? How will they react ? **

**Please review this is my first story so sorry if its not all that good**


	5. thing you don't know

Chapter 5

(Ana pov)

"Umm Ana what was with the fire in you hands" Brady asked

Oh shit oh shit oh shit my secret, our secret o man what have I done. How are we going to explain this but first let me get rid of black cause right about now im very pissed off.

"Umm imkindofawitchwellweallare hahahah" I said as all of the wolves look at me clueless.

"Umm Ana we don't speak stupid say that again" said Seth. I know he didn't just call me stupid okay ill show him stupid. The ground started to shake where he was standing than it cracked. "Now Seth if I was you I would apologize and I said I'm a fucking witch well all of us are'' I said. "Sorry Ana" Seth said.

Jacob just stood the with his mouth open with a shocked expression on his face. At that point I went in my house and took a long hot shower, when I got out Jacob was sitting on my love set in my room.

"What do you want Jacob?'' I asked. "Well first explain to me why in the hell you didn't tell me you was a fucking witch. Okay did he just say that?

"Well Mr. Almighty alpha I don't have to explain shit to you, you lost that right the day you decide to leave with Bella hoe. And second, don't fucking yell at me your not my father you're my children's and you really don't have the honor to say your there farther so get the fuck out of my house". I said

"Ana I have apologized to you what more do you want me to do if I could go back in change what I did I would but I cant , but im sorry please tell me what I can do to fix this I would do anything I want to be apart of my children lives " Jacob said

"You know what you can do ….. You can go to hell for all I care just leave" I said with tears running down my cheeks at that point Maggie came in the room. If Jacob wanted to be in there lives he had to earn his why.

" Jacob I think it time for you to go I really don't like you right about now but who am I to judge but you still have to go''. Maggie said

(Third person pov)

Jacob left at that, he knew he was skating on really thin ice with her.

The other wolves where in the living room with Ava, Nicky, and Lily with the twins. They all heard what had happened but didn't say anything.

(Maggie pov)

Okay so right know I want how bet the shit out Jacob, but that wont help the situation.

"Ana you have to pull your self together we have some explaining to do so go get cleaned up , ill be in the living room with the others". I said.

Ana came out the in the living room in the first person to ask us stuff was Brady like always.

"So you guys are witches? What kind of powers do you guys have? He asked.

"Well I control elements like water fire earth and wind, I can also do other things since I got my powers at a very young age im very powerful" Ana said.

"Well I can freeze things and make you see things that aren't really there" lily said.

"I can make you lose your memory and make all of your sense disappear" Nicky said

" I can make all of your worst nightmares come true I can send you back in time and make you see the past'' Ava said .

"And I can project others thoughts out in the open and make the pictures, I also can make this appear out of thin air" I said. " but all of us together where the most powerful witches the family has ever seen , because its very were you have five witches in a family , the only suppose to be two or one , our grand mama said that there something big coming and we are the ones that going to help . I said

(Seth pov)

Omg omg my imprint is part witch and werewolf, awesome ….

"So that mean the twins are very powerful because they are descends for the alpha and there mother is witch?" I asked

"Pretty much that's how it is" Ana said

_**Sorry I took so long to update but you know im in school so….. Yeah **_

_**But tell me what you think about this …. I promise I will update very soon… **__**J**_


End file.
